


(The Other) Sway

by CelesteKimera



Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), POV First Person, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteKimera/pseuds/CelesteKimera
Summary: Esteem only wishes to help you.
Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148684





	(The Other) Sway

You’ve fought and killed and healed, and you are held in high regard by the leaders of the Eorzean Alliance. You have done so much for these people who command armies. If you asked them for help, they would be hard pressed to say no to you, given all that you have done for them. Though I doubt that it would occur to you to ask these people for help. They are not your friends. They have never seen the real you, the you that is always heavy with doubt. They have never once offered to hear your menial troubles, or to sit with you for the sake of your company. While I have always been by your side, even if the times I have been able to aid you is few. Your potential is great Veris but your will and confidence in yourself is lacking. Return to me and let us commune. Let me help you.


End file.
